


𝗠𝘆 𝗞𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗱𝗼𝗺

by Lovelyybitch



Category: Kakegurui
Genre: F/F, Gambling, Gay Panic, Guns, Idk what I’m doing with my life, Kirari is actually really nice, Lesbians, Mary is queen, Runa is baby, Ryouta having a heart attack every 5 minutes, Yumeko needs to calm down, gxg, momma Kirari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyybitch/pseuds/Lovelyybitch
Summary: Kikyo Momobami, first cousin of the Momobami sisters comes to the hell hole of Hyakkaou Private Academy because of the simple offer of being let into the student council by her older cousin who loves her dearly and wants her to take over being president after she leaves.
Relationships: Igarashi Sayaka/Momobami Kirari, Jabami Yumeko/Saotome Mary, Runa Yomozuki/Original Female Character
Kudos: 28





	1. How it Starts

It was a normal day for Kikyo, her parents were out of the country for business leaving her in her huge house alone. They didn’t have maids since Kikyo was old enough to take care of herself or so her parents said. It didn’t matter to her though she was always alone because of her parents jobs. As a child she used to hang out with her cousins but as time passed she slowly drifted away from them. They still talk occasionally of course, but it wasn’t the same as it used to be. That was until she got a call from her cousin. 

Kikyo walked to her kitchen in order to make herself breakfast, but she seen the cereal in her cabinet and though otherwise picking the sugary treats or a normal styled breakfast. She placed a bowl on the table and poured the marshmallow cereal into the bowl(cereal comes before milk everyone.) she then sat and ate her breakfast while strolling through Instagram on her phone liking random pictures here and there. That was until she got a call from her cousin Kirari. 

She answered immediately. “Hey,” Kikyo greeted her cousin while shoving a spoon full of cereal in her mouth. “Kikyo how would you like to come to Hyakkaou?” Kirari asked her cousin nearly making her choke on the cereal. “Wha-what!” Kikyo stuttered out. “I want you to take my place as president since it’s my last year here and you’re the only one who can match my gambling ways and keep the family name.” Kirari said. Kikyo always heard how the school ran because of her parents telling her how much more successful her cousins were then her. 

Now it was finally her time to take the chair. “But I’m a second year. I’ll only be there for about a year.” She reminded her cousin. “That’s good enough we can find someone else within that time to take over.” Kiari explained. “So all I have to do is go to the school, no catch?” She asked. “You will be allowed into the student council as soon as you arrive and treated with the same respect I have.” Kikyo liked the sound of that. She knew her cousin was feared at the school and to have that amount of power over that many students excited her. 

“When do I start?” Kikyo asked with a huge smile on her face. “Monday morning. 7 am” Kikyo could hear the amusement in her cousin’s voice. “I’ll be there.” She then hung up. Kikyo was finally going to receive the respect she deserved.


	2. First Day 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo joins her cousins in their limbo for a talk while they ride to school.

It was now 6:30 pm the next day and Kikyo was still surprised by the sudden call that came from no where. Her cousin who she hadn’t spoken to in months wanted her to come and be the head of the student council. Kikyo knew how bad the school is but does that stop her from going? Nope not one bit, it actually excites her. The risk of being a house pet, losing your humanity, losing your freedom, having your whole life planned out for you if you couldn’t pay you debt.

That is what excited Kikyo and made her want to see the school for herself. She couldn’t actually become a house pet from the amount of money her parents had rolling in, unless she played her cousins of course. Kirari could gamble her whole life away; winning and losing meant absolutely nothing to her. The only thing that made Kikyo not want to go to the school is the uniform. 

Kikyo hated to wear such proper clothes and would much rather wear a comfortable hoodie and jeans but of course her cousin had no control over the uniform as it was school policy. Though, that didn’t stop her from begging her cousin not to wear it. 

“But Ari!” Kikyo whined as she called her cousin by the childish nickname. “I don’t actually have to wear the uniform do I?” She asked for the millionth times and receiving the same answer. “Yes you have to wear it Kikyo.” She could hear the annoyed tone in her cousin’s voice and could picture her rolling her eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you?” Kirari asked. Kikyo pouted. “Fine, fine I’ll wear the dumb uniform.” She sighed knowing it was either wear the uniform or don’t go at all, and she definitely wanted to go. “Meet me in front of the school. Ririka and I will show you around.” Kikyo nodded even though she couldn’t see her. 

“Meet you in front of the school. Got it.” Kikyo repeated before hanging up. “Welp tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.” She mumbled throwing herself on the bed. Kikyo looked to where she had thrown the box full of the school’s uniforms “I wonder if Kiari will get mad if I make a few modifications.” Kikyo smiled before going over to the box. That was when she received a text from Kirari. “Don’t you dare touch those uniforms.” The text read. “How did she know?!” Kikyo threw herself on the bed. “What’s the point of having a uniform if it’s uncomfortable?!” She yelled out. 

“Fucking dumbass school policy.” She mumbled wrapping herself in the covers. She strolled through social media for a while before deciding to get some sleep. She did have a big day tomorrow and needed some shut eye to deal with the chaos the next day would bring.

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

It was now 5 am the next morning, Monday morning. Kikyo groggily pulled herself out the bed she wasn’t use to getting up this early. Her days usually started at 11 am, or 2 pm if she was lucky. This was all new to her, having to see actual students and not just her teacher as she had been home schooled her whole life. It took her a bit to fix her uniform to wear it fit correctly. Having big boobs was both a blessing and a curse. 

After a good 5 minutes of struggling with the uniform she went downstairs, she skipped breakfast wanting to be on time knowing her cousin was impatient when it came to important matters and would soon enough be blowing up her phone. She skipped two steps at once as she went down the stairs. She grabbed her shoes and her bag as she made it too the door. Quickly she locked the door and ran down the street since she didn’t have her drivers license.

Kikyo could be a bit clumsy at times and her parents didn’t trust her with at car even if they had the money to replace and fix any damage done to the car. Kikyo didn’t complain since she likes walking around more then driving a car. It takes her longer to get home that way. She made it about halfway to the school when a limbo pulled up in front of her. “You still walking to school?” Kirari asked opening the door. Kikyo hopped and squeezed next to Kirari. She bowed as she seen her other cousin Ririka. “I don’t know how to drive yet. Mother and father are afraid I’m going to crash.” Ririka laughed under his mask.

“S’not funny.” Kikyo crossed her arms and pouted like child. “Some old Kikyo,” You could tell Ririka was smiling under her mask. “Whaddya need to tell me?” Kikyo asked tilting her head. “I wanted to tell you about the student council as you will soon be apart of it.” Ririka gasped. “I wasn’t told of this. Are you sure sis?” Ririka asked. Kirari nodded. “There are 8 members of the student council. Including you so now there’s 9. Sayaka Igarashi, Runa Yomozuki, Itsuki Sumeragi, Yuriko Nishinotouin, Yumemi Yumemite, Midari Ikishima, and of course Ririka and I. They all have school committees dealing with gambling and soon you will too.” I nodded. 

“You are in control of supplying money to those in the council who either need it at the moment or who need you to come collect it.” That’s a boring job. “You have absolute control over the money from all around school.” Now that’s interesting. “Do you under your job?” I nodde. “Great, now let’s get this ball rolling.” Kirari said as the limbo pulled up to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sm for reading🧡   
> Even tho my writing sucks


	3. First Day 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo joins her cousins in their limbo for a talk while they ride to school.

"We're going to the council meeting room first." Kirari opened the door to the limbo and stepped out. "Aren't classes starting soon though?" I asked excited to meet my new peers. "Classes can wait you need to meet the rest of the council first." I nodded not wanting to upset my cousin. "Follow us, Kikyo."

As we walked into the school I realized how big it was. The hallways were at least a mile long and the classrooms were also big. "This is your first time in an actual school correct?" Kirari asked. "I guess you could say that." I looked around amazed as I seen different students walking the halls. Some had housepet tags on and others didn't.

I assumed the ones who didn't were the richer students. "So do the council get any cool uniforms?" I wanted to get out this uniform as soon as possible. "Nope you keep on that uniform all day." I sighed. "It's not that bad you will get used to it." Ririka tried to reassure me. I guess I could live with this.

We walked the halls for a good 10 minutes before finally reaching the council room. We walked in to be greeted by a girl with dark violet hair in a ponytail. "President, assistant president and new comer." She bowed before stepping to the side.

There was a huge table in the middle of the room. The type that are usually for meetings. "Where do I sit?" I didn't want to take anyone's seat in case there was assigned seating. "Take a seat anywhere, but the ends of the table those are our seats." I figured that. I decided on the seat that was two away from Ririka's seat. 

"Where's the rest of the council?" I didn't want to me too late to classes on my first day. "They should be heading this way in a few minutes." I pulled out my phone to waste a few minutes. I went to a few different apps before finally deciding to play Mario Kart. 

After a while of playing the game someone yanked my hair. "What the fuck" I yelled out looking over at who pulled my hair. "You're in my seat." A short girl in a yellow hoodie stood there glaring at me. "You're name wasn't on the seat therefore, it isn't yours." She dropped the lollipop she was holding. "Who do you think you are? I can make you a housepet within seconds." 

Not one of those people, how boring. "I'm Kikyo Momobami and you are?" Her eyes widened as she looked at me. "Momobami? You're related to the president?" She looked over to Kirari who was smirking at her. I stood up. "Now how bad of you to pull my hair." I grabbed her by the hood and shoved her in the chair.

"Take the chair, bitch." I smiled before walking to the other side of the table to sit directly in front of her. "Now now dear cousin how rude of you to do that." Kriari crossed her arms amused by the sight she had just seen. "Tell the short bitch not to touch others if she still wants her fingers." I gave her a side glance before looking back over to Kriari.

"It's your fault for taking a my seat." She fired back. "The adults are talking shorty." That pissed her off. "Runa don't say anymore I'm done with this child play." Kriari waved a hand in the air to cut off the argument. Runa I assumed her name was pulled out her switch and another lollipop. I was too focused on Runa to notice the room filling up.

"She's hot!" Someone yelled causing me to come back to reality. "Me?" I asked as i didn't know who they were referring to. "No the door behind you, of course you. You're the only new face here." A girl with black hair and an eyepatch. "Oh thank you." It was awkward after that, how do you reply to someone who says that? 

"Introduce your names ladies and gentleman." Kriari said." The girl that opened the door got up and bowed. "I'm Sayaka Igarashi, it's a pleasure to meet you Kikyo." I gave her a smile. "The pleasure is all mine." Next a girl with pink hair introduced herself. "Yumemi Yumemite, can't forget my name since you will be hearing it everywhere." Her confidence is pleasing. I nodded, "Won't forget it, Yumemi."

Yumemi glared at me before going back to her bubbly personality. A girl with short orange hair introduced herself next. "Itsuki Sumeragi, your nails are beautiful; can I have a better look at them later?" She asked head slightly tilting. I shrugged. "As long as it's nothing weird then sure." She smiled before sitting back down. After two more people introduced themselves it was finally Runa's turn.

I turned to the short blond and got ready for her introduction. "I'm Runa Yomozuki, I'm glad to meet you spoiled brat." She smirked. "Runa that is no way to talk to a new member of our council." Kriari spoke before I could open my mouth.

"Now now let's discuss what's going to be happening from now on." Kriari crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. All eyes were on her as she talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello👋🏾   
> Sorry for not updating  
> This part sucks I’m sorry😅

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone👋🏾  
> This is my first Kakegurui ff  
> Hopefully it doesn’t suck that bad  
> I’m sorry for the mistakes I suck at writing


End file.
